DA 02 : The Girl of Honor
by Kiseki motomiya
Summary: DA 02 is back with a twist ; Meet Kiseki Miyamoto. Kise's a dark haired fun loving google girl who was just transferred to Odiba middle school with Takeru. Discontinued
1. Meet the child of honor Miyamoto Kiseki

Kiseki Miyamoto goes to school in Odiba elementary in japan . She's a new student who falls in love with Davis motomiya she's in love with . She often fights with kari &amp; Miyako , T.K . Maybe be rated t because of fighting but anyways she is dai's height, she has long black hair with blue streaks , azul eyes , white gloves , taiki's 2nd arc shirt but with her crest in front , brown skirt , black slippers, gold &amp; purple googles. Her younger sister is Kurimiko who also has raven hair but has red streaks in her hair. Her parents are Au and Kiah miyamoto.

Chapter 1 : The Next Generation of D.D

scence shows digimon who are running away from black rings . In the background it shows many digimon getting caught by the rings. Now the screen flips to gatomon and patamon about to caught if cat girl hadn't destroy the ring . A message is sent to a certain teenage goggle head with unruly brown hair and eyes asking for help who resends the message to his pathetic sister . Miyako " yolei " inoue was in the computer room in Odiba middle school when she received the message.

" please help kari the digital worlds in danger Tai kamiya . " says Miyako as she reads the message.

" Kamiya ? Oh yeah she's that 6th grader. " Miyako says.

Time skips to 6-b classroom where a young maghony haired boy name **Davis motomiya **or we'll call him Dai was talking to **Hikari kamiya.**

" well it's good your in my class again Kari." Says a energetic maghony haired boy with googles.

Hikari smiles at him, "I wouldn't call that luck."

" Class take your seats we have 2 new students. First me finally or a girl with black hair walks in with golden googles. She writes her name on the board.

" Hi I'm Miyamoto Kiseki." I say as I look around and spot a boy with maghony hair smiling at me.

" Omg ! You're Motomiya Daisuke ! I'm a huge fan of yours. " I say as Dai stands up and walks over to her and shakes hands with me.

" Nice to meet you kiseki I hope we'll become good friends." Dai says as I shake his hand but suprise hugs him after that she glances at kari who's smiling.

" Since you know Davis can you move to Hirashi's seat . " hai sensei !" Hirashi says cheerfully as she moves to a new seat. Kiseki sits down in Hirashi's old seat which is next to Dai.

Kari pov

A new girl with black hair and golden googles walks in and says her name is Miyamoto Kiseki . what surprised me was that Kiseki actually has a thing for Daisuke-kun. Hm... well she does seem like his type so they'd make a cute couple in the future.

Back to school

there's another student wanting to come in so welcome Tk takaishi .

" what ?!" Yells Davis who looks at the blonde disapprovingly.

" You can call me Tk and it's nice to meet you all. he says as he bows and takes seat next to Hikari. As soon as he sits down the teacher turns to the board and him and Hikari they talk about a ogremon which makes both of them laugh. Davis get mad seeing his girl close to a newbie .

" Daijoubu dai-kun?" she says looking worriedly at him. He calms down looks at her and looks at he reassuring her that he's fine.

Tk pov

Man that girl with the black hair is hot - eh not as beautiful as kari.( Pov end )After school kari and tk were talking at their lockers and davis who was running dragged kiseki ran into the room

" hey !" Yells dai who enters the room with Kiseki.

" hi Davis , kiseki-chan !" She says looking at us smiling.

" Guys meet T.K he's a old friend of mine." Hikari says as Takeru waves hi. "Tk this is Davis Motomiya and Kiseki Miyamoto." I wave at him smiling but, Dai looks at the blonde disapproving.

" Nice to meet you Tp and just how do u know kari ?! Dai says interrogating Takeru with a glare.

Kari offended by Davis ' comment about her friend she says back " His name is Tk "with attitude.

" It's cool anyways we meet at a summer camp in 99." Says Takeru

" so you were childhood friends ." I started but was interrupted by a purple haired girl with a bandana entering the room.

" Hey Kari kamiya here it's a message from your brother." Kari , Tk ,Dai and I read the re-handwritten message.

" Oh no my brother needs our help !" Says Kari looking worried at the four of us. I just patted her shoulder saying " it'll be alright we'll help you Hikari." Dai and T.k nod while Miyako looks confused.

" Ikou minna !" I yell while grabbing Hikari and Dai's hands while running down the hallway. When we reach the computer room we go inside to find a hig schooler on a computer seemingly waiting on us.

" Oh hello." Says a red haired protogus genius.

name title

**Koushiro " Izzy " Izumi**

" Hi you must've gotten the message right?" He ask while looking at the four of us.

" Izumi-san !" exclaims the children of hope and light.

" Hey kari , T.k." says Izzy calmly who looks at the T.v which lights up and two digivices blue and purple flew out the computer and into Kiseki and Dai's hands.

" what are these? " We ask while looking at the divices.

" Digivices ?! " exclaims Izzy in surprise. " "Then you're new digidestined wow ,I wasn't expexting a new generation." Who looks at the two googleheads amazed.

" I set up a digiport so that you guys can go to the digital world and help Tai." says Izzy who puts the portal on the screen.

" Now hold up your digivices and say digiport open!" Says Izzy

" digiport open ! " I yell as I get sucked in end up in the digital world. Now little miss child no hikari acts brave and says

" I don't know about you two , but I'm going to help my brother !" Hikari holds up her digivice the same sequence happens to her.

Kiseki pov

ok that was freaking awesome ! Wait where's everyone else ? I look around looking for the other three but found nothing. A portal opens up and kari lands on the grounds suprisingly almost swiftly. " nice going kari ." I say as I clap for that little just bows and says " thanks Kiseki-chan."

Kiseki smiles at her as kari walks towards her all of a sudden which worried Kiseki afraid she did something wrong.

"Kiseki your googles are crocked here." Kari puts her hands gently on her hair and her googles.

" Are you going or are you to afraid ?" Asks izzy looking at Dai.

" Digiport open ! " says Dai who looks at the portal bravely.

" I'm coming kiseki." he stops as he looks down and sees that he's in the sky and looks down to see the others talking.

" Uh oh ." He says in horror as he looks down and up and then plummets to his near death.

" Dai-kun ." i say opening my arms. Fourtanately Dai falls right in place and opens his eyes blushing to see himself being held by a strong women.

" Dang Kiseki-chan you're not just beautiful, but your strong to ! He says supposedly flirting with her. I Blush at him as i put him on the ground.

" Aw Dai-chan you're so adorable and your clothes changed! " I flirt back and look at his new clothes . me and him continue to flirt for about 7 minutes with each other until Tai-senpai " ehms " and we both blush in embarrassment ah this is so adorable back to the episode. we follow tai to a cave where they find a red egg with a tiny blade sticking out and blue egg colored with blue, dark blue and , orange and the symbol in the middle has a the crest of sincerity - ank wrong it has a line connected unbenath like one of those knocking things on a door and has a little circle inside and it's green with gold angel wings on the outside.

''Hm... How about the guys try the egg with the red egg and ladies try the blue egg ?''says Dai who's looking at both eggs thinking.

" Ok ! " we said. Tai and Tk try to pull it but, either end up falling on their faces or butt they same with kari she falls on her face and Kiseki giggles and then her and Dai picked up the eggs at the same time and got both fell back to back with the eggs and the two holes glowed and showed a male digimon on davis side and female one of kise's side. Both digimon fall to the ground. The male digimon speaks first as he walks towards Davis.

" Oh digi god it's so good to be out of there !'' says Vee jumping up and down energetically. '' Thank you Um ?" he looks at Davis expecting him to say his name.

" Daisuke but you call me Davis .'' he answers while blinking at him. "What's your name little guy ? asks Dai-kun smiling at the legendary digimon.

Veemon returns the smile" Veemon you can call me Vee."

A digimon vee's size with two long ears that look like leaves , a black and orange bowed shirt, matching black and yellow boots and gloves, and blue boy on her head.

" hi nice to meet you I'm Lephisumon ! " the leaf digimon says as Kiseki smiles and her and shakes her hand.

" I'm Miyamoto Kiseki." Kiseki says smiling at the leaf digimon. And then both Digimon miraculously say ...

Kiseki, Davis from now own we're your digimon partners.'' the miraculous digimon say as The Miraculous couple cheered and celebrated that they have gained new friends to help them fight and protect the digital world. Then suddenly loud rumbling and it shows a digimon with a dark ring chasing them but kiseki and dai's googles fell on the ground and broke. And tai and the other orignal d.d can't digivolve their digimon. So Kiseki and Dai take and stand as said

" That's it I'm tired of running he's going down !" Thewo yell suddenly Kiseki and Dai's digivices turn green and red both say the transformation words" Digi amor Energize ! "

* cue Break up *

**Veemon digivolve to Flamedramon : The fires of courage.**

**Lephisumon Chou shinka to Lyrismom the Siren Of Honor she grew taller had headphones with the numbers 04 a half ripped shirt her Belly button showed she wore black skirt , black boots**

_" Amazing ! " the miraculous couple says in awe._

_" wow ." says the children of hope , light , and yuuki._

_" Kiriri mirror !" shouts Lyrismon. _

_Kiriri mirror is a golden reflection of a mirror which can distract enemies by giving them thoughts of someone they love in which the enemy is having a good time in their fantasy. Their enemy __was thinking of his wife and it gave Flamedramon a chance to attack._

_Flamedramon throws his attack " Fire rocket !" he shouts as comes down from the air like a rocket and zooms in fast on the enemy._

_" Barbecue that dark ring Flamedramon ! " says gatomon who watches in awe. he fires into the Monchromomon which destroys the dark ring and saves the Monchromomon ( if I spelled it right.)_

_In another location a certain blue haired boy wearing black and purple is In awe a bit on what happened to his dark digimon some call him the digimon emperor._

_'' Digi amor Energize very interesting they can be very useful. '' says the evil genius monitiring the chosen children on his computer._

_ " But some how I wonder why my dark digivice didn't let them undigilvolve ?" "And I believe we found worthy foes at last." D.E continues as a green caterpillar digimon came over and responded back to ken_

_" Great sir but what's a foe?" Asks the cute insect digimon_

_Back to our heroes_

_the energy reverts to Davis and Kiseki's digivices. A light shines again but this to they look in their pockets, to find a small comparable computer thing there. Kiseki's is gold and Dai's is still blue greyish color._

_" bye monochromomon don't forget to right !" Says the cherry eyed girl waving again the dissapearing digimon._

_" wonder who turned such a nice digimon into a nasty creature ? He wonders. The miraculous couple and their digimon shake hands._

_" It was nice working with you davis let's do it again sometime ._

_" you too." Says dai smiling at his partner._

_" you two you were killin' them back their." Says Kiseki smiling at Lephisu_

_" thanks but what's killing them ? " asks Lephisu who got back as response giggling ._

_" hey guys that amor digivolving was awesome !" Says Taichi who looks in awe at his kouhais._

_Agumon : even though some of us couldn't digivlove . I knew you two new guys would be able to defeat that digimon with no problem._

_" yeah leave it to us !" They say smirking and raising thier fists._

_" Davs and Kiseki you were really brave back there, and I noticed while running you broke your goggles. So as the new leaders of the destined you wouldn't look right without these googles." Taichi says as he holds out his old goggles to Davis. Our young boy of miracles puts them on and checks to see of they're right._

_" They look adorable on u Dai-chan ! " She smiles at him_

_" Do you really think so kiseki - chan ? " says dai who blushes from the attention he'd gotten from his new friend._

_" I know so Dai !" She says as takes the gold and purple googles and she takes and puts them on with pride._

_"They look cute on you Kiseki/ chan ! " says Dai and Takeru at the same time. After they said it they look at each other weirdly because they just jinxed ._

_" thanks boys and what do u think Taichi-senpai ?" Says kiseki who looks at the shocked Taichi._

_ " First how do u know me actual name ?" He ask seriously. " They look really cute on you Kiseki." He says smiling at her._

_" When we got the message to come help it said your full name on it. She says nonchantly._

_" well then I guess from now on me and Kiseki __are The boy of miracles and the girl of honor from now on." Says Dai putting on arm around my shoulder._

_" that's right dai-kun now how do we return to the human world ?" I ask curiously._

_"I don't know and it is getting late." Says Tai_

_"Good thing the emperor doesn't attack at night." Agumon in a matter of fact manner__.They continue walking until they see a television which shows the real world._

_" hey what's does it mean when the light on that thing turns on ?" asks Miyako looking at the computer._

_" What thing ?" Asks Izzy who didn't know it was to late to move. Unfortunately the three d.d sitting in chairs were used as landing pillows for the D.D that went to the digital almost all d.d were crushed,well almost all d.d. The children that were trampled unbeneath each other were yelling in pain._

_" As I feel bad for you guys ." Kiseki says smirking at the d.d on the floor._

_" my instincts told me to jump on the computer room table hehe." I say as I smirk_

_" get off your crushing my body__ ! " Says Izzy who yells in agony. Kiseki laughs at their poor misfortune. __While davis and kiseki's group returned to the real world the d.e was planning another attack . Can the d.d stop the blue haired genius ? Well the other new d.d next time ? find out next time on The boy of miracles &amp; the girl of honor._

_Kiseki : it took me two freaking days to do this and was only suppose to take one ! Anyways r&amp;r ja ne !_


	2. Kiseki's new friends

Hey minna-san it's Kiseki here with a new chap for 2015 ! Mou it's been a long time since I made this , I've been to lazy to write. Anywho I hope you like this one and I'm also sorry for the bashing in the last one , thanks Majestic star arceus , show expert 1 , one of my anonymous reader for the support because I absolutely needed it. Now without any futher or do minna-san , I hope you enjoy it :) One more thing : speaking " , inner thoughts(Bold ) , rephrase from last chapter ( bold)

* * *

"**My instincts told me to jump on the computer room table ," I say as I smirk at the other digidestined. " " Get off your crushing my body !" Izzy said who yelled in agony.**

Kiseki and the rest off the D.D are still in the computer room, Dai and the others are still trampled unbeneath each other as Kiseki was on the desk.

" Where did you guys go anyways ?" Asked Iori who looked at Kiseki expecting a answer right away from the Black / blue haired girl who just smirked in response.

" A amazing wonderful place called the Dejitarū world , but in order for you to be able to enter you need this," says Kiseki as she pulls out her purple and gold D-3. Iori looks at the digivice in recognition as he reached in his pockets for the similar device he has.

Yolei got off the others and reached in her pocket and pulled out a red D-3 " So can I go to the digital world Kiseki ?" She asked with almost pleading eyes.

" Maybe tommorow Yolei because it's kinda getting late ," Kiseki says as she looks out the window towards the setting sun. " And I got to get home before ka-san throws a fit ." She says as the she was about to walk out the door but is surprised when she feels something or a certain something in says in a high feminine voice " Kiseki !" kiseki pulls her off her back, " Lephisumon ?!" Yells Kiseki as she glares at her now **sheepishly** looking digimon.

" H-Hi Kiseki -chan , " the leaf digimon says only to be carried way by a certain purple haired genius." " She is so Kawaii , so this is a digimon ne ?" Says Miyako cooing and pinching **Lephisumon's** cheeks which made the leaf digimon get a **tick** mark on her forehead. (Mou why did I come at a bad time ? I only came because I wanted to be with Kiseki but I will attack if this purple haired menace won't let me go!) Kiseki takes Lephisumon out of Miyako's clutches and puts her safely on top off her head.

" so Ja ne minna-san ," kiseki says while walking out the door only to be called to a halt again by Dai. " Mademoiselle may I accompany you to your humble abode ?" Asks Dai while talking proper and kissing her hand , enchanted by this she puts her hand in his and curtsies saying" yes fine sir" as they walk to her home which was across the street from Dai's.

" thanks for getting me home davis ," Says kiseki who smiles at Dai.

" No prob Kiseki-chan , " he says blushing a bit, Kiseki kisses his cheek and runs into her house and closes the door. Dai looks at the door looking like a tomato as he yells "Yes" and runs across the street to his apartment.

Kieski's pov

I'm glad that Dai got me home safe so as reward I gave him a peck on the cheek. I guess he was so happy that he ran across the street and yelled " yes !" boys ... But I have a feeling that he's gonna be the one. ( pov end)

Kiseki walks deeper into her house to find in the kitchen her mother preparing dinner and her little sister Kurimiko was watching television . She tries to quietly walk upstairs but fails when she hears her mother's voice calling her.

" Miyamoto Kiseki ,where have you been ?!" Her mom yells demanding to know where her eldest daughter has been.

" out with some new friends I made at school , and we went to a arcade," replies Kiseki who looks bored by their conversation. Miyamoto Kiah calms down and smiles at her daughter and says " you can leave " Kiseki runs upstairs and enters her room quietly as she locks it. Kiseki's room has a design of a crescent moon and a young girl on each side of a wall inside her walls.

Kiseki takes out Lephisumon from her backpack as the digimon gasp for air. " You should (cough) clean that backpack," says Lephisumon who glares at her sheepish looking partner who says "Gomen" Kiseki goes into her closet and gets out a basket with yellow blankets and a big pillow.

" Sukoi Kiseki I love it !" Yells the energetic digimon who bounces on her new bed and then tackles her partner with a hug. " Thank you so much ," says the leaf digimon muffled as Kiseki nods in response off your welcome. The duo were interrupted by a dinging noise which they found out was the golden d-terminal.

" I wonder if you can text message on this," wondered the miracle girl as she looked on the divide and found other contacts which had Daisuke's name on it. She clicked his name and looked at the letters in Japanese and in digimon language as she sent a message to Dai.

Davis just got prepared for bed when he heard a beeping noise which he found came from the d-terminal he opened it up as it said he had a went to recent messages and read e message from kiseki.

Dear dai-kun,

i just figured out that I can text you on this which is so wicked ! Anywho now that we can both talk to each other with this , I can tease ya with stuff ya did earlier haha :) Thanks for getting me home Dai and for being my 1st friend. I'll see ya tommorow -Kiseki m.

i just smiled at the d-terminal and send back a message to Kiseki. After I sent the message I began to wonder about our next adventures in the digital world and when I was gonna see Veemon again;in the end I decided to get some sleep and ask Taichi-senpai about it tomorrow.

Next day...

kiseki awoke to lephisu jumping on her bed telling her that she should get up and got to school or otherwise she'll be in trouble. Kise who was annoyed by this threw her pillow at her digimon partner and decided to get up anyways. Kiseki didi her morning routines and put on a dark blue t-shirt, black shorts, blue boots , fingerless gloves the color aquamarine , and she wore a necklace with a weird crest inside it. Kiseki grabbed her bag and ran downstairs with Lephisu on her shoulder acting as a doll.

" Kise nee-chan," said another black haired girl with blonde streaks I'm her hair yelling at the eldest.

" What brat ?!" Kiseki yelled back to look at her young sister who just smirked in response. " Have a good day ," the youngest says while running out he house onto the road to school. Kiseki runs out the house behind her " Kurimiko !" Kiseki yells with her face red as she rants for a second to look across the street and see Dai looking at her blinking as she blinks back " Oh ohayo Dai-kun ," she says smiling as she crosses the street to catch up with him.

Scence change : Odiba elementry school afterschool

Kiseki and Dai get up from the seats and stretch yelling as they did short excerises to fell energy in them again. After the excerises the two grabbed their backpacks and dashed down the hall to the computer lab where they found a red haired girl and izzy waiting on the two.

" Ah you two must be the new d.d I've heard about ," said the red haired child of love who gave us a kindhearted smile in which Kiseki returned.

" Yes , I'm Miyamoto Kiseki and this my friend Motomiya Dasuke," she said while looking over to Davis who smiled at the older girl.

" Hi Sora ," Davis said waving at the child of love . After awhile Miyako and the rest of the second generation came. " Ok today me and sora are assisting you in battle k?" said Izzy who looked started up the gate while we all got out our digivices , when the gates up me and Dai stand I'm the middle while others stand near different computers.

" Minna ikou to the digital world ," said Kiseki and Davis; The group of eight enter the digital world near a pastsure I think it was. " Ok so let's go start looking for biyomon and tentomon ," said Koushiro. We begin to search the area for the older kids digimon , but couldn't find them. Luckily Veemon ran over to us with some digimon in tow.

"V-mon ," shouted Dai excited to his partner again. " Davish," Vee responded back with his normal type lisp as meets up with Dai and smiles over at us. The happen moment end when the ground opens up and takes Dai with it , luckily Dai grabbed on to the edge of the open cliff but nearly got killed by a another digimon . V-mon who was trying to save davis ends up falling into the pit also as Dai reaches out to grab him but they fall to their doom. Miyako and Iori both look at the ground shaking clearly scared of what just happened before their eyes .

" T-they're gone," says Miyako in a shaking voice.

" I wanna go b-back now ," says Iori in a timid voice with wide eyes looking at the bottomless pit before them. Kiseki walk up to the bottomless pit and falls on her knees " Dai-kun!" She yells as she trembles slightly with tears streaming down her face. Miyako , Iori , Hikari and Takeru feel for her as kiseki lost her first friend. Kiseki stands up with her bangs covering her eyes as she holds up her digivice Leafisumon Chou-shinka !" She yells as Lephisumon transforms into Lyrismon the siren of honor. Lyrismon attacks the two digimon straight on with a new a new attack called Siren's song in which Lyrismon plays a harp with the song yuuhi no yakaksu as she sings it .

Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni totsuzen tobikonde kita  
Sukoshi itakatta koto yasashiku tsutsunde kureta  
Konna ni hotto suru koto wa hajimete dakara  
Sono nukumori o sotto poketto ni tsume konde aruite ikitai?

Zutto zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara  
Sabishii toki mo hirogaru orenji o nagamete  
"kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" ano yuuhi ga sasayaite kureru  
Ima sugu aitai sono kimochi o onegai tsutaete ne

Anata ga ichiban suki na saikou no egao de  
Mukaerareru you ni watashi mo mainichi ganbatte ikitai?

Zutto zutoo issho ni iru to ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara  
Kujikesou demo kirei na orenji o dakishime  
"kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" ano yuuhi ga oshiete kureta no  
Shinjite ireba sono kimochi wa kanarazu todokutte

Zutto zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara  
Tooku ni itemo onaji orenji o kanjite  
"kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" ano yuuhi wa tsunagatteru kara  
Mou nakanai yo futari no ai kokoro o terashiteru  
Futari no ai kokoro o terashiteru?

After she finishes playing the harp while singing " Song of the setting sun ," the song put the enemies in a deep sleep which gave Kiseki a chance to get the dark rings off the two digmon. Kiseki smiled at the sleeping digimon and silently walked over to Lyrismon who came down from the air and jumped on her back. " Are you guys gonna be ok on your own?" Kiseki asked the others as they looked at her wide-eyed, shocked . " where are you going Kiseki-chan ?" Asked Takeru who looked at the blue/black girl who just smiled.

" to look for Dai-kun and for that D.e !"says Kiseki angry that the digimon emperor took away her best friend from her. " Yeah we'll be alright you go on Kiseki ," says sora who gives the younger girl a thumbs up. " Good luck Kiseki !" Yells Hikari who waves at her. " Kick his butt for me while I'm not their kay Kise ," says Miyako who smiles at the girl who just nods back in reply as she takes off to start looking for Daisuke.

At a cliff side in a different part in the digital world

Davis is clipped to the side off of a hill; he awoke to the wild scenery around him which surprised him as he gasped " What the- how did I end up here ," Dai asks as he hears some chuckling sounding evil very close by. " ah so you've awoken , and just what do you think you were doing walking in my territory ?" Ken asked slightly sneering at Dai who look at the boy like he's familiar. " Chotto matte are you the d.e ?" Asked Dai looking at blue boy who responded saying " Ding ding give the boy a prize ," he says sarcastically. Dai glares at the boy who smirks back " You're not here alone you're little buddy is here as well," He says as he presses a remote that opens another part of the cliff and showed V-mon. " Hey Dai what were you doing hanging around ?" Says Vee who says a bad joke.

" Vee this is no joking matter as of right now , we have to find a way to make you Chou-shinka ." Dai says who looks at the blue digimon seriously as he frantically looks for his items. " Oh you mean these," The D.e says with a smug look as he hold s up his D-3 , d-terminal. " Hm... Since you seem pretty much useless without these ill just take your digimon ," he says with a evil grin upon his face as he throws a dark ring at the lucky vee. " Ha... Like you'll be able to put a dark ring on me ," vee says confidently as the dark ring gets closer and closer to his neck " Uh... can I take back what I said," Vee said sheepishly as he was about to become a monster.

" Angel's call ," a voice yelled out as a golden beam destroyed the dark ring and V-mon's shackles as he started to plummet but was saved by a siren digimon who was flying into the air. Lyrismon shoots the same attack but thus time saves Dai-kun

"Kiseki-chan !" Dai yells happy to see his friend. " Dai-kun , I missed you so much," Kiseki says hugging her best friend. When Lyrismon flies back Kiseki jumps off in front of the D.e and slapped him " Next time you take away my most precious friend it's me vs you," Kiseki says in a demonic voice as she waits for Lyrismon to come back before she jumps back on and does the two fingers siginaling " I -got -my -eyes - on - you." The D.e just smirks thinking " She's pretty good and cute , Hm... Maybe I can use her for my plan." He thinks as he walks away.

Lyrismon flies towards a golden temple " Hm... My D-3 says that the others are at the top," says kiseki as the miracle group flies towards the top.

"Maybe Miyako and Iori should pull the eggs ?" Says Sora as she gave up; Miyako and Iori walk towards the eggs of knowledge and love and pulls the eggs back with them as their digimon partner evolves the eggs. " Hello Miyako I'm hawkmon ," says the bird digimon as Miya cooes over him. " Konichiwa I'm Armadimon," the shell digimon says very formally to Iori. "Kakowi I can't believe your my partner," both say simultaneously. Kiseki and Dai jump off of Lyrismon and jumps on the ground before them. " Davis , Kiseki," They says happy that Dai's ok and that Kise was able to save him. " Kyaa !" Yells Lyrismon who evolves into Lyrimon which is the chibi form of Lephisumon. Lyrimon falls on Kise's head as she sighs in relief that she's ok " Yogatta arigato Kise," says the tired digimon who fell asleep. Kise just laughs as she holds her digimon in her arms "This was one heck of a day how about-" Kiseki starts and was interrupted by more enemies. " Now Miyako , Iori hold up your D-3s and say Chou-shinka ," says Kiseki as the two modded and yelled "Chou-shinka."

*Cue Break up *

Hawkmon digilvolve to halsemon the wings of Love. It reveals a horse digimon that with the symbol of love on its forehead. Armadimon Chou-shinka to ... Digimon the drills of Knowledge ; shows a digimon with drills and has the height of kabuterimon.

Halsemon takes the digimon in the sky ( idk what the enemies names were gomen )he uses his attack to destroy the dark ring digimon while digmon destroys the dark ring digimon on the ground. in the end the chosen children succeeded another battle and gained new digimon in the process. '' Halsemon , Digmon you were both amazing out their,'' said Miyako and Iori who hugged their partners. ''Ugh I believe we had enough excitement today so how about we go home,'' asked Kiseki who looked at the others who nodded. the chosen children headed off to the television which showed the computer lab , they held their digivices and landed at the in the computer room without falling on each other this time. " Alright minna-san same time tomorrow ne ?" says Kiseki who turns her back to the chosen ch. as she walks to the door only to turn around and see a light behind her. the light came from the computer which spit out their digimon in chibi forms. "guys what are you doing here ?''every chosen child present asked the digimon. " we wanted to see what your world is like ,'' said poromon said as Miyako picked him up. Davis walks over to pick up chibimon who hopped on dai's head "Well at least now we're together 24/7 and I want some chocolate Dai," said vee who was drooling and thinking about the delicious,richness ever made. Lephisu just sighs at Vee's antics saying he should be more respectful , and not beg for chocolate. "So Dai wanna walk home together ?" Kiseki asked who looked at Dai.

" sure Kise-chan,'' Dai said smiling at the blue haired girl.

I'll protect you no matter what Kiseki-chan...

Chapter 2 end

K.m : yes finally done with the second chapter, good now I can go back to watching anime ;)

Tagiru : hey what about my story Kiseki-sempai ?!

Kiseki : On that was my first fanfic and it was absolutely terrible no one liked it:(

Tagiru : anyways yuuhi no yakakosu is song of the setting sun and its the Tamers ending for their 2nd movie.

Kiseki : Anywho if you guys heard what I said in my first chapter before I fixed it im sincerely sorry ,I didn't know that you guys would hate it im so very sorry *sobbing *seriously im not lying

Tagiru : for those who approve this story thanks for the support , r&amp;r and we'll see ya next time.

K.m : so sorry ;(


	3. Ken ichiouji who ?

Kiseki : Hey minna Kiseki here :)

Tagiru : hey minna it's Tagiru and we have a new guest joining us today.

K.m : Everyone welcome my kawaii , hot , silly motomiya Daisuke.

Dai walks in the room as fan girls squeal

Dai : Hey babe , tagiru how's everything ?

Tagiru : good dai senpai

Dai : before I forget Kise doesn't own digimon but owns Lephisumon and any other ocs in this story.

Kise : I wish I owned dai to but only in my dreams.( Kise starts to sing Cinderella's a dream is a wish your heart makes)

_Kise : from my beautiful singing ~ I hope you enjoy my story , so please read and review. _

* * *

_Kiseki just finshed another day at school as she was walking towards a empty classroom to get lephisumon and the other digimon who were hiding. She carefully snuck in to scare the digimon playfully and then make it up to them. As Kiseki walking the room she felt 6 pairs of eyes on her as she walked over and grabbed a chair a nd pulled it to a high shelf, luckily Kiseki had arms long enough to reach at he top of the shelf._

_ " Gotcha ," the black haired honor girl said as she pulled down a cat , leaf digimon from the shelf. _

_" dang Kise found us,'' Lephisu said pouting while Kise smirks. _

_" anyways minna is in the computer room and they told me to come get you guys,'' Kiseki says while they jump in her arms , head and shoulder. "ikou Kiseki !" the digimon yelled as Kiseki shushed them. _

_Kiseki carefully walks down the hallway towards the computer to be stopped by Dai,Hika and T.k._

_ " Shank you ( I watch to much reborn ) Kiseki-chan," takeru said as he picked up patamon and set the digimon on his head. _

_Kari gladly takes gatomon and put the cat on her shoulder " Gatomon did the other digimon behave ?" Kari asked while standing in a motherly stance. v-mon just stays on kise's head as lephisu stays on her shoulder "Vee aren't you gonna greet me ?" says Davis whose face was a hint of red._

_ "Dai ,'' says the chibi digimon who knocks dai off his feet._

_ " now you wanna say Hi?'' Davis says with swirls in his eyes , Kiseki walked over and helped him carefully back on his feet. _

_" Ara ara Dai-kun , speaking of that where's iori-kun ?" asks Kiseki._

_"He's in the lunchroom last time I checked still chewing the same food,'' replies Miyako who walks up with bags in her hands._

_" Sumimasen for being late , I went home to grab food,'' says Miya as Takeru thanks her for bringing the food for their dejimon._

_ "Hm...Do you eat it?'' Upamon asked the rookie digimon while patamon drank one of the drinks to show the new rookies how to drink from a bottle, excited the three new digimon sprung up and a veraciously ate from the bag like they hadn't eaten in days._

_ "This is the best food I've ever had in my entire life,'' upamon says as poromon flies in the air . _

_"lephisu aren't you gonna eat ?" asks Vee as she eyes the bag suspiciously._

_ "C'mon Lephisu it's good !" Kiseki and vee say as she grabs a candy bar and toke a huge chunk out of it. _

_"o-o Oh my Digigod it's amazing !" lephisu yells as gatomon just slaps her paw to her head._

_ " Well while we're waiting Iori how about t.v minna ?" Kise says as she grabs the remote and turned on the t.v which was talking about Ken Ichiouji._

_ "Hm... I feel like I know him from somewhere?'' Kiseki says thinking._

_ "He's pretty cute though with is cold eyes and blue hair , yep practically a girl's dream come true ,'' Kiseki says with hearts in her eyes as Dai walks out the room angry which confused Hikari, Takeru and Miya until Miya gasped. _

_Miyako's inner thoughts _

**_Could daisuke like kiseki ? well he is always next to her and they do have a lot in common and care about each other very much so possible ne? yeah I can imagine It now; kiseki is walking down the isle is a satan white gown with marigolds on her crown as she looked at the handsome looking dai who's wearing a dark blue tux smiling at his soon to be bride when Kiseki runs forward and kisses Dai in which the priest says "I now pronounce you husband and wife , you may kiss the and kiseki throws the viel as i catch it. yes my true love can..._**_**'' Kiseki and dai** _

_thoughts end _

_" Hey miyako we're ready to go to the digital world,'' Kiseki says as she snaps Miyako out of her daze. _

_"Huh?" she looks around to find all younger generation members there looking at her weird._

_"Uh...yeah digiport open,'' Miya says holding up her digivice as the portal pulls the second generation inside._

_While the good kids reaching the digital world , in another location a genius is walking home from school as he gets dreamy looks from girls and jealous looks from boys as ken just ignores them. A kawaii (I love you ken but this is dog abuse !) dog playfully looks at ken who girls who glares at the kawaii puppy,who ran off yelping which pissed me off but ken just smirks with that stupid look which pisses me off. Ken gets home and walks pass his mom who said ' I'm going to work.''_

_ Ken entered his room and got out his black(kids note that black is evil)digivice and pointed it towards the computer. (back with our main protangist) Kiseki is running towards a area where she hears screaming and yelling. kiseki keeps running until she ends up where the digimon emperor is at with digimon held captive._

_"hey kaiser !'' she yells as he looks over to her with a smirk so evilly present on his pale face._

_ "If it isn't that idiotic leader ,'' he says as she scowls._

_ "Come down here so I can show you who's the idiotic one !'' she yells as he uses his whip to swing over to her. Kiseki takes a chance to punch him in the gut followed by a smack to the face " Ichiouji Ken give it up !'' she exclaimed as his eyes widened in shock._

_ "yeah I knew it was you same cold eyes and your voice sound the same as you have it in real life,'' she says as she gets out her D-3 to chou-shinka her digimon. _

_"Chou-shinka !'' she yelled. * cue break up *_

la la la la la lala la la..la la la la~ la la...

la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la!

*guitar music intro*

Lyrismon transforms and combines her two attacks head first towards Ken who tried to dodge it but fell on the ground. Kiseki took that opportunity to combat fight him , with punches , kicks which bruised him.

" Your - just ... a ... Normal ... Kid like me ," she says as he punches her back.

" A very interesting digimon indeed ," Ken says as the angel attacked him with her kiriri mirror . She shot the beam towards Ken who was distracted by kise.

" Ain't so big and tuff now are ya ?" Kiseki says as she Lyrismon destroys the other digimon with the dark ring.

'' Miss Kiseki !'' the rock digimon ( i forgot) yelled.

'' Your welcome .''

'' Can you find our friends and free them Miss Kiseki, they have the dark rings as well.''

'' Of course,'' Kiseki says with a smile.

Kari and tk pulled their digi eggs up as their digimon Chou-shinka to nefertismon and Pegasusmon and takes to the skies. Lyrismon met up with the three kids and two digimon in the middle of the sky "Wow is that you patamon ,gatomon?" Kiseki asked in awe.

"Yes Kiseki," the cat and horse respond back.

''Have you seen any rock digimon lately with any dark rings ?'' Kiseki asks.

'' No.''

'' Ok i'm on a mission to find some and when i'm done i'll come and help you guys ok?"

'' Ok, good luck Kiseki.''

Kiseki flies to different parts of the digital world where dark areas are trying to find the others the digimon were telling her about.

'' Ugh, Lephisu we've been traveling for a while and haven't found the digimon they were talking about.''Kiseki yells grabbing her hair in frustration.

'' Kiseki i think i found them.''

'' Well where are.. they?'' Kiseki looks down where the two digimon where fighting each other and at the rate they were in almost dead.

'' stop !''

the two rock digimon look up with beady red eyes glaring at the honor girl whose face was red.

'' Why are you two fighting for ?''

''what is your purpose.''

'' to serve the kaiser,'' the digimon replied nonchalantly.

'' Lephisu.'' at the blink of an eye to leaf digimon destroyed the dark ring into pieces which dissapeared from the girls sight.

'' huh what happended?" the two digimon shook their heads and smiled at their savior.

'' Thanks you miss digidestined !''

'' No problem be free you two.''

" Hey have you seen Miya and Dai ?" Kiseki texteed through her d-term. "Last time I heard from Miyako she said they were going to uncover the dark space conquered by the digimon.''the text said.

Location:In a forest

Miyako and Daisuke are getting beat but tyrannomon who kept throwing them around by the tyrannomon.

"Hey ugly !" Davis yells at the digimon as three looks over glaring at him.

"C'mon and get me ya filthy animals,'' Davis says as he runs to a different part in the woods with v-mon.

"Good now that Dai's doing that hawkmon chou-shinka,'' said miyako as he digivolved to aquilmon. "Hey miya ,'' three children's voices yelled.

"I'll help you Miyako-san,'' Iori says as he digivloves armadimon to digmon.

"OK Hikari , Takeru you go that way to help Daisuke," she says as she points them the direction he went. Davis digivolved V-mon to flamedramon and was running on the ground until the came to a dead end.

'' Daisuke-kun hang on we're coming,'' Hikari prayed.

poor Dai and vee came to a dead end and became surrounded by the seven digimon.

'' Well Vee this is it.''

''Davish you were my best friend.''

'' Mine to vee, dearest Kiseki i liked you and will miss you the most sayanora .''Dai whimpered holding Vee close to him.

"V-mon hang in there,'' Kiseki and lyrismon yelled.

'' Lyrisu / Kiseki-chan !''

'' What's the plan Kiseki?''

'' Uh your gonna laugh at this there is no plan.'' Kiseki smiles amd sweatdrops.

'' Kiseki !''

'' Well Hikari and Takeru should be comin'.''

'' Rosetta stone !'' a beam shoots towards the digimon.

'' Hikari !''

'' Takeru !''

'' Hi minna sorry we're late !''

'' Got caught up with some things , but now we can help Pegususmon !''

'' Nefertismon attack in sync with Pegususmon.''

'' Roger hika .'' they attack to together which causes fireworks for the dark rings.

"Woo ho/yeah/nice going guys,'' the four chosen children cheer as their digimon dedigivole back to rookie.

"Hey guys ,'' Miyako yelled as she aquilmon along with digmon and Iori flew/came up to them.

"You finished of your side?" Dai asked as they nodded all the chosen children thought that adventure was enough for one day as they walked towards the tv but was stopped by the D.e's hologram who did not looked so pleased.

"You little dig brats will pay,'' he yelled and glared at them which confused the others as to what he's ranting about now but then he looks a smirking Kiseki.

"Kiseki you will pay more than your little friends,'' Ken sneers as the others look at Kiseki.

"what do you mean ?" Dai asked as the kaiser hologram was about to say something else but smirked also

'' You'll find it when your older ,'' he says as he hologram disappears leaving five confused people.

"Let's ignore him and just go home and figure out what to do tomorrow,'' Kiseki says as they nodded and left. when they returned to the computer room kiseki walked away but was stopped bykari's voice.

"Wait Kieski what did you do to the De? Kari asked as Kiseki smiled. "Nothing i'll tell you when that day comes, let's go home Dai,'' Kiseki says in a deep voice while dai just walks out with her leaving a suspicious kari and tk.

you don't need to know...

* * *

K.m : so that's re-chapter three hope you enjoyed it.

Dai : We also hope you'll enjoy chapter 4 coming up .

K.m : it will be posted today.

K.m : later anyways as always artigato and...

Boys : r&amp;r see ya next time


	4. Dai's tears and the child of friendship

K.m : As promised chapter four sorry for taking so long.

Tagiru : yeah and Kiseki-sempai is still de-

K.m: Ursai I didn't ask you to bud in.

K.m : still thank you guys for the support I really needed it a lot so yeah:)

tagi : also we might have a Xros wars story coming up so keep an eye out for it.

Kiseki : Still sorry I've been busy and please remember thought are in bold

Tagiru : this chapter is gonna be awesome so enjoy .

* * *

Kiseki was running as fast as she could to a high school a little far away from their middle school. She was asked by Davis to deliver something to his older sister because their parents forgot to tell him about jun's lunch. " You see Kiseki-chan , my parents usually leave a note for Jun but , because all this week Jun left early to school she kept forgetting to get her lunch which usually ends her calling me to the office or when I'm about to walk to school to ask for it." Dai says as he hands her the bento and she sighs as he tells her the directions to the high school. Geez Dai you had to pick today of all days ! )

At the high school

a blonde boy with azul eyes smiled charmingly a the girls as he played his guitar and sang while the fangirls changed his name with hearts in their eyes ," Yamato-sama / I love you Yamato !" The girls said with a loving look . After the concert while Yamato was walking outside the school building a girl with maghony hair ran up to him and Takeru with a black marker in hand " Yamato-san can up please sign my shirt?" She says handing him a back marker as she leaned over and continued talking about how she loves his music.

" Motomiya Jun-san," Kiseki yelled as she ran over to the blondes and maghony girl looking at her. " You are ?" Says jun.

" Miyamoto Kiseki , senpai didn't Dai tell me about you ?" Kiseki asked as Jun shook her head then gasped.

" Oh yeah he did talk about you," Jun says as she explains about Dai and what he sad about the girl.

"Oh I see that's good ," Kiseki says smiling at her senpai.

" Excuse me lil' miss but I don't believe we meet before ," says the charming elder blonde.

" oh how rude of me nice to meet you my name is Kiseki Miyamoto," Kiseki says as she says to the older blonde.

''Well my name is ishida Yamato and i'm Takeru's older brother ,'' says Yamato who smiles at the little flushed dark haired girl.

''Takeru? oh hey Take I din't know you were here and had a older brother who's more adorable and cooler than you are,'' Kiseki says as Takeru just gets a emo thing on his head.

'' gomen yokorshiku Yamato-sempai I hope we get along very well,'' Kiseki says bowing as he bows also in respect.

'' Takeru are you coming with us today?'' Kiseki asks the blonde who nods.

'' Yeah later and I'll try to bring something for the group, matte Kiseki aren't you going to be late for school?"Takeru says as kiseki jumps.

'' dang it I told Dai I would be back by third period, and it's near lunch dang it!'' the dark girl scratches her head in frustration.

''Oh geez... gotta go nice to meet you sempais and Take i'll see you later.''Kiseki says running to make it to her class.

''Thanks for signing Takeru-kun,I hope to meet you sometime again in the future Yamato-kun.'' Jun says as the blonde nodded and wrote something on a blue card and gave it to her.

'' Eh!''

''Let's meet again Jun,'' the blonde boy says charmingly making a exit as a shocked Takeru quickly follows after him.

**Omg he's so hot ah~ I could stare at that gorgeous face for hours and that silky blonde hair which remind sme of a golden furred puppy whose obedient but playful..I love you so much Ishida Yamato-kun.**

Apparently Jun was so busy fangirling that she almost missed lunch. "Mou why couldn't I be more diligent with my time !'' the older maghony girl yells in shock.

Odiaba Middle

Kiseki runs to the school to the computer lab and opens the door." Sorry for the intrusion ,' she says bowing sshe looks up to see her group staring at her.

" wow Kiseki-chan when I ment I wanted for you to bringmy Nee-chan something I wasn't expecting you to take long."Daisuke says only to get whacked upside the head by Kise.

"Oh shut up Motomiya , if it wasn't for the concert at the school I would've been here faster.'' the black hair girl says with a intimidating aura around her.

'' g-gomensai Kiseki !'' Dai says bowing multiple times weeping as the girl calms down and hugs him and starts to sing his trouble away.

Katachi no aru mono sore dake ga subete ja nai  
Kokoro wo sumaseba ironna mono mieru kara

{ Hikari : }

Naze kono yo ni umareta no ka  
Wakarazu nakitai yoru mo  
Hitomi wo nee tojiru nante  
Mada sukoshi hayai yo ne

{ both : }

Holy light sotto yami wo terasu yo  
Asu no michi oshieru you ni  
Holy light douzo yuuki wo kudasai mirai e no

mirai e no...

The girls finish singing whilst Dai smiles and cheers for the girls of light( so crappy)

'' Absouletly beautiful Kise ,Hikari-chan.''

" Thanks Dai/lun.''

'' Nii-chan trust me when you meet the new group you will be shocked on how a like they are to the first generation.''

'' I am sure i will Takeru ,so where are they?"

'' Here Nii-chan .'' the door opens showing two blondes.

'' Hello we meet again Yamato-senpai.''

'' Oh hello Kiseki, your a chosen child that is suprising.'' Yamato says with his normal bored look , his eyes showed him suprised.

'' Let me introduce you to my friends sempai.''

'' The maghony haired one who looks like taichi-sempai's copy is named Motomiya Daisuke but i call him Dai.'' The maghony boy bows.

''Hello yokuroshiku.''

'' the purple haired thirteen year old is called Inoue Miyako ''Miya".''

'' The youngest is named hida Iori "Io."

'' so are you ready to rock ?'' the digi port opens and transports the young children to the digital world except one.

" Gabumon !'' Yamato runs towards the fallen , bruised dejimon laying on the ground with slight tears in his eyes.

'' Yamato you returned and you older,'' Gabumon says in surprise in awe looking at the azul eyed blonde with a slight smile.

''It has been awhile hasn't it been Gabumon and what happened ?''

'' I'll explain later ok ?''

'' Yo minna i'll return later ok i have to go get my digivice ok?

'' Alright but hurry back Miya or you'll miss the action.'' kiseki says.

'' Roger leader.'' Miyako runs out of the room.

In a different part of the digital world

The kaiser is getting pampered and carried by his army of dark ringed digimon , Ken smiles evilly with his shades on his face glancing up at the hot sun.

'' Will you hurry up i've got scheming to do !'' ken yells when his dark digivice rings.

'' Great those digibrats are in the digital world.'' Ken sends some of his powerful digimon to attack the destined.

'' And Cronomon can you please bring Miyamoto Kiseki to me ,'' ken says.

Destined teens

'' don't worry Poromon will watch over things over here,'' the kawaii bird dejimon says.

'' Good poro ,'' Kiseki says wavng.

'' Ne Hika-chan why do they call the tv antlers rabbit ears not cat ears ?'' Gatomon asks

'' Probaly because it looks like a set of rabbit ears gato-chan,'' Kiseki says.

'' yo minna ikou,'' Patamon says trying to fly ahead to lead the kids , unfourtunately falls to the ground which was saved by Takeru.

'' C'mon minna we're going to a small town named Santa gurreia ,'' Gabumon says.

'' It was very quiet place were digimon were at peace with each other , until the Kaiser came and made it his slave house, '' Gabumon says . Yamato looks sadly at him as the digimon continues " It now has a bunch of dark spirals and towers.''

" Ikou Kise-chan,'' Dai says recklessly.

" Wait a minute Daisuke we need a plan we can't just be carelessly walking in there for all we know he could be waiting ,'' Yamato says clamly.

" Oh really Yamato-sempai all we need to do is chou shinka and rip em' to shreads,'' Dai says smiling smugly like he knows what he's doing.

" Um Dai I have to agree with sempai if we just walk in we'll get kidnapped,'' Kiseki says sadly looking at the now frowning google boy.

" Daisuke it's not very simple he could be using digimon as bait to lure us in or hostage to protect himself,'' Takeru says.

" Takeru is correct Daisuke-kun we have to find a way to save the hostages ,'' Hikari says. Dai of course whines and Kiseki just pats his shoulder andbegins to walk again forward.

" Uh oh it's being guarded by the vegimon beware the digi slug ,'' Pata says in a high tree.

" Patamon tell us everything you know about red vegimon, '' Yamato says the digimon flies down.

" You know I think we should do things our own way Iori and kiseki,'' Shounen wa iu.

" Let's listen to the others Daisuke-san,'' Iori says.

"It's ok Dai I'm with you no matter what,'' Kiseki says smiling brightly at him.

" Ok follow me minna ," The blonde says four children follow obidently.

" Oi Matte it's to dangerous we can't take a chance at anything over there especially for the girls because they might be attacked by the digimon slug.

" It's nothing Daisuke-kun,'' Hikari says nonchalantly.

" Soka we got attacked with more stuff than that ne Hikari-chan ?'' Takeru saus while the brunette nods.

" I can't believe you not worried about Hikari's well-being Ts !'' Dai yells with a flushed face.

" Ta ?'' The childen of light says thinking.

" Hey maybe he has to go back to grade school cause he doesn't know how to say Takeru's name correctly," Iori jokes the three laugh at Daisuke who walks away with a scowl.

" ne don't cha think that was a little mean guys ?'' Kiseki says.

" No he needs to get his name correct and give some me respect,'' Takeru says smiling while hikari is still giggling.

" Ok just know this you three.'' The three children stop giggling to look at her seriously for just a moment " If Daisuke doesn't return in 5 minutes or more I'm blaming you and going to look for him understand Yagami Hikari , Takashi Takeru , Hida Iori ?'' Kiseki says frowning looking at them and glaring.

" Yes Kiseki – chan/sempai ,'' The children say.

The temple where digimon are hostage

" Chotto matte state you business here !'' A vegimon says.

" Daijoubu we caputured the destined they clamed who were rebelling against the Kaiser ,''Gatomon says holding out her paw with a fake dark ring shown on it.

" Matte I didn't get to say goodbye to my Parents yet !'' Iori says in fake fear.

" Ursai we're taking you to be decapitated," Armadimon says jumping to keep up with the destined.

" good now that we're in I can text Dai-kun to come," Kiseki says texting on her terminal.

Earlier

" If Daisuke doesn't return in 5 minutes or more I'm blaming you and going to look for him understand Yagami Hikari , Takashi Takeru , Hida Iori ?'' Kiseki says frowning looking at them and glaring.

" Kiseki I don't think he is gonna return right now let's just give him some time to himself and when he's ready text him to come over and join us ok?'' Yamato says

" Hai sempai,'' Kiseki says looking at her d- terminal.

Present time (dai pov)

**Ugh I swear they are so annoying! I can't believe they just said that to my face. " Hey maybe he has to go back to grade school cause he doesn't know how to say Takeru's name correctly," Iori jokes the three laugh at Daisuke. I wonder what kiseki would've said to them Probaly talked to them very calmly instead of threatening them. D- terminal beeps signaling a message or email well whatever it is.**

" Huh Kiseki and them got in already might as well go , but how am I gonna get in I'd need to fly then again what if they catch me ?'' Dai says thinking a loud.

" Maybe when can dress you as a traitor against the Kaiser and sneak in ?" Vee says jumping around.

" No that's dumb hmm?''Dai says thinking

" Eh let's use that stupid idea of yours vee just go find some rope and we can fly over there as flamedramon,'' Dai says.

Dai and vee pov temple

" Ok Veemon you Can't get caught ok?'' Dai says

Back wuth Destined

The kids are thrown in a cage Unfortanately as they wait for Daisuke to come and join pulls out her digivice which has a text from dai ,

Kiseki and minna,

Me and veemon are gonna fly over there then if we're caught i'll pretend to be a prisoner and when we get to where you are make a run for it, I'll be there in 5 minutes so be careful and keep a sharp ear and eye up.

-Dai m.

" Ha ha well now that we have the imposters the Kaiser will be pleased," the vegimon say laughing at the supposedly destined's misfourtune.

" Oh really then I suppose he'll be pleased to know that your not doing your job correctly,'' Gatomon says smacking the two digimon hard on the ground. Tk gives the cat Dai's peace symbol thing (to me personally it doesn't fit him), Hikari laughs , Iori smiles. A sudden commotion comes from upstairs ,"Is that a flamedramon I thought they were extinct?!'' A bang comes along with some yelling from a male voice "Where are the chosen children rebels ?!'' A voice whimpers in fear "d-downstairs!'' the boy runs downstairs (let's just pretend the digimon are guarding above and the children are underneath them) "Minna-san there you are !" Dai runs up to the cell with the chosen children in it and was opened by gatomon's nail from her claw.

" I'll take care of the rest guys," Flamedramon says burning the dark rings off the digimon.

"Dai-kun you're here I'm so happy that you are , so how do we escape Daisuke-kun?'' Kiseki asks.

" Just follow me !'' patamon says flying outside to another area where they could escape to , unfortunately there where other guards standing at the exit and talking to each other."Great how are we going to escape now ?" Kiseki says with a scowl n her face. "We're gonna fight kiseki-chan now let's.'' Dai says to be stopped by Yamato who's against risking their hiding place. "no way Jr. fighting is not always the right way you can't always fight in life ''Yamto says picking up dai by his shirt collar.

" Let's another way then,'' Gabumon says while almost everyone follows him. Daisuke has his eyes behind his bangs, clenches his fist , and shakes in anger. "Dai-kun let it go ok , just let it." She says but Dai yells in anger.

"Why isn't anyone listening to me today ?!" He follows quietly , kiseki just looks at him sadly **. Poor Dai-kun , but you can't keep being reckless I don't want my best friend dead. **The chosen children march yp the hill to where the control spire is waiting for them to destroy it at.

"Ne Daisuke I forgot I meet your Onee-chan today ,'' Takeru says. Daisuke and Kiseki stop walking , " Takeru-kun I don't think that was a good idea,'' Kiseki says sadly.

"what do you mean ?" Takeru asks stoping to look at her , then concerned for Dai who's still shaking.

"What of my Nee-chan Td?" Daisuke says angrily.

" What do you mean what of her?" Tk said looking at Dai weirdly.

"Let me guess Nee-chan embarrassed me with saying things that I do that you don't know of ne?" Dai says glaring at Takeru.

Not really she.'' Takeru was stopped by Dai who started yelling in his face, "she probably said " Dai bites his nails'' ne ?!'' Kiseki grimances as Dai continues .

" Onee-chan's such a blabber mouth !'' **No Daisuke don't say it!** "I wish she wasn't my sister at all !'' Dai yells.

"Daisuke thank you for sharing that but Jun didn't mention you at all , how about you have more respect for your older sister!" Yamato yells at Dai.

" Oh what a surprise does the little emo boy got a problem with me ?!" Dai yells boys get in a stand to fight unfortunately as reward was sock in their heads.

"Yamato violence is not the answer !'' Kiseki yells to yamato.

"Like I care he better learn his place .'' yamato says aboutface.

" It's my family business why did he even ask that now I wish I had an older brother," Dai says punching the wall.

" Daisuke I think you've said enough I can't stand anyone who talks bad about their siblings.'' Hikari says angered. Daisuke's bangs cover his eyes, ""You know what if you don't want me around then I'll just leave !" Dai chou-shika's Vee to flamedramon and flies away from the group.

"Dai-kun !'' Kiseki yells at her sad friend.

"Let's just get this done so I can go or does anyone else want to leave no ?'' Kiseki says leading the group towards their destination. They reach the top of the hill where digimon surrounded them .

" Kurisanen watch that !'' lephisu attacks by using magic to jump on top of her enemies and when done glances over her shoulder and waves. The Vegimon wraps their tentacles around the children and their digimon.

"I'm gonna rip you to s-shreads o-once i-im out of t-this !''Lephisumon says struggling against the vegimon who just sneers at her situation and throws her up in the air and back on the ground in a repeated process.

"Lephisu the needle !" Lephisu looks at Kiseki in confusion until she understood , " OI stupido hit me with your best shot !" The digimon hit her first to the ground , second to the tower , third he hit the tower instead of lephisumon

. "Lephisumon chou-shnka !" Kiseki yells. Lephisumon chou-shinka to Lyrismon ! Garurumon cho-shinka to…. Garurumon ! The two digimon fight off the

group towards their destination. They reach the top of the hill where digimon surrounded them .

" Kurisanen watch that !'' lephisu attacks by using magic to jump on top of her enemies and when done glances over her shoulder and waves. The Vegimon wraps their tentacles around the children and their digimon.

"I'm gonna rip you to s-shreads o-once i-im out of t-this !''Lephisumon says struggling against the vegimon who just sneers at her situation and throws her up in the air and back on the ground in a repeated process.

"Lephisu the needle !" Lephisu looks at Kiseki in confusion until she understood , " OI stupido hit me with your best shot !" The digimon hit her first to the ground , second to the tower , third he hit the tower instead of lephisumon

. "Lephisumon chou-shnka !" Kiseki yells. Lephisumon chou-shinka to Lyrismon ! Garurumon cho-shinka to…. Garurumon ! The two digimon fight off the vegimon with blue blaster and Kiriri mirroir.

"Show em' how it's done Lyrismon !'' Lyrismon finshes with her kiririmon mirror and garurumoon's blue blaster as a combo.

"Yo kiseki minna-san !'' Miyako yells running over with Taichi , Izzy and their digimon.

" Oi garurumon how were able to chou-shinka ?'' Taichi and agumon ask the wolf.

"Thanks to Kiseki and Lyrismon we were able destroy the dark tower and chou-shinka," the wolf explains.

"Thank you kiseki ," matt says messing up her hair.

"No problem sempai that's what it means to be a leader,"Kiseki says smiling then a flash of Dai's face came upon her mind view , she began to frown.

"Where's Daisuke ?'' Taichi asks in wonder over the magohony haired boy.

"He was being a jerk he probably went home,'' Kari says. "Now Hikari you know it's wrong to bad mouth people ," Kiseki reprimanded.

"Sorry your right kiseki.'' Suddenly Kiseki's d- terminal rang a text said

To the idiotic leader Kiseki ,

I kidnapped your little idiotic crush Motomiya Daisuke and if you want him back you'll have to fight me for it tomorrow , if you by chance forget or isn't here on time I will plunge a dark needle inside Motomiya which will turn him evil permanately.

-Kaiser

" Dang it that Kaiser I will kill him ,'' KIseki yells.

"What about the Kaiser Kiseki ?" Taichi asks.

She hands the older teen her terminal which had the message on it, as Taichi reached the end he was pissed at the Kaiser for kidnapping his kouhai and curious as to what he ment to Kiseki.

" Kiseki what did you do ?" Taichi yelled.

"Fine I guess I have to tell all of you the whole story.''Kiseki says breathing out a sigh.

" Hehe Miyamoto Kiseki your gonna regret that you messed with me ,'' Ken said smirking , A boy wearing a jacket was sitting to his righthad his eyes closed and necklace around his neck.

* * *

K.m :Oh No Dai-kun is kidnapped.

Tagi : sempai NO!

K.m : It's ok Tagi he'll get saved soon.

Tagi : Anyways sorry we are slow to update but sine we got a lot of time next update will be soon .

K.m : That's right and if anyone has any other questions involving this chapter please don't be afraid.

Tagiru : We try not to have any flames , we try to make the story peaceful.

K.m : also I will call everyone by their original names and I will try not call Ken the DE much from now on he's is the Kaiser.

Tagiru : Guess who's coming !

K.m : Anyways R&amp;r sayanora minna-san :3


	5. No new chapter

Hey everyone if you don't know me I was the creator of rolling boy Motomiya davis . I am really sorry to everyone that enjoyed my story that I haven't updated in a while the thing is that I have discountinued. It honestly wasn't very good and I have run out of ideas I can't make this story any better. I might put the story up for adoption but I will not continue on with it. Thank you so much for my anonymous reader , Ulforcemagnamon , Majestic star arceus you guys gave me the encouragement to continue forward. Tsuna11644 thanks :3

-Kiseki


End file.
